UJI NYALI! SAPA TAKUT!
by TheCalvaroGirl
Summary: Ichigo ma Renji ikutan uji nyali acara Dunia Lain. Aapakah mereka dapat bertaha sampai akhir?


Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Dunia Lain punya Trans TV kali yaa.... w dah lupa

Warning : Bagi yang lemah jantung, sakit ayan ato bengek dilarang baca! Ntar penyakitnya kambuh author ga nanggung!

* * *

Sodara-sodara kembali kita berjumpa dalam acara Dunia Lain bersama saya, Hisui-chan, yang akan memandu Anda pada malam ini. Kali ni kita akan berlokasi di Seireitei, kota kecil yang terkenal karena banyak kuburannya (ya iyalah lha wong penduduknya dah mati semua). Siapa saja korban uji nyali kali ini? Kita lihat setelah pariwara berikut......... (break dulu buat nyari korban)

Hisui: Nyeh, enaknya siapa ya yang bakal jadi korban malem ni. Weh ada baboon ma rambut jeruk! Boleh tuh! Samperin ah!

Renji: Eh ngapain ada makhluk nista ke sini?

Ichigo: Tau tuh naksir elu kali

Hisui: Weitz sapa juga naksir tuh baboon! Gini kita dari "Dunia Lain" mo nyari korban, eh sukarelawan buat uji nyali di sekitar Seireitei. Mau kagak? Ntar ada honornya loh

Renji: Apaan? Pisang yach? Mau donk

Ichi: Lo demen banget sih ma pisang!

Renji: Eh pisang tuh bergizi loh murah lagi

Ichi: Dasar baboon!

Hisui: Udah daripada berantem mending cepetan teken kontrak neh! Kita mo kejar tayang! Ntar keburu pagi. *nyerahin lembaran kontrak. *

Renji-Ichi: Wokeh

* * *

Renji ma Ichigo termenung di sebuah komplek kuburan di Seireitei. Suasana gelap karena ga boleh pake lampu. Angin semilir terasa dingin. Suara burung hantu membuat suasana menjadi tambah seram. Sementara Hisui dan kru Dunia Lain senyam-senyum sadis melihat para korbannya lewat kamera inprared.

Ichi: Nji, koq suasananya seram gini ya

Renji: Ya eyalah namanya juga kuburan

Ichi: Duh berapa jam lagi sampe subuh ya, gw punya perasaan ga enak nih

Renji: Baru juga tengah malem.

Sekelebat bayangan muncul. Sebuah kepala botak kinclong geleng-geleng lalu tiba-tiba lenyap dari pandangan.

Renji: WUUAAAA........ TUYUL NONGOL...........

Ichi: Tuyul? Mana?

Renji: Tadi nongol sambil geleng-geleng tapi langsung ilang!!!!

Ichi: Jangan nakutin ah!

Renji: beneran

Ichi: Klo takut bilang aja

Renji: SAPA JUGA TAKUT! _Tapi sebenernya gw takut banget_ batin Renji

Sayup-sayup tyerdengar suara tangis.

Ichi: Nji, ssuara apaan tuh...

Renji: Kayak ada yang nangis

Ichi: Kok ga ada orangnya ya....

Renji: Apaan tuh item-item di batu nisan.

Mereka melihat sesosok bayangan dengan rambut panjang sebahu tengah menangis di depan batu nisan.

Ichi: RENJIII.....AAADA HHANTUU LAGI NANGIS TUHHH.......

Renji: Astagfirullah!!!!!

Ichi: Nji, cepetan baca ayat kursi

Renji: mana gw tau ayat kursi!!!!!

Ichi: makanya rajin sholat!

Renji: Gimana mo sholat, gw kan bukan Islam!

Ichi: GA PEDULI POKOKNYA USIR TUH HANTUUUU!!!!!!!!!

Saking takutnya Ichigo ngelempar ntu hantu pake batu yang ada di sekitarnya. Hantu itupun segera menghilang.

Ichi: GW GAK TAHAN!!!!!!!!!! GW NYERAH AJA!!!!!!!!

Renji: BENTAR LAGI NAPA!!!!!!!! Ntar kita gak dapat honor!

Ichi: SEBODO AMAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! GW TAKUT SETENGAH MATI!

Renji: Gw juga sebenarnya takut tapi gw beraniin demi honor pisang dari kru Dunia Lain!

_.......mpus....mpus........meong.....meong........_

Sebuah suara menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Terasa hawa yang luar biasa menakutkan menerpa punggung mereka berdua.

Ichi: Nnjii...... perasaan ada sesuatu di belakang kitaaa......

Renji: Iya gw merinding nihhh........

Ichi: Jangan-jangan hantunya nongol lagi......

Renji: Jangan donk...gw takut.....

Dengan memberanikan diri mereka membalikkan punggung untuk melihat apa yang ada di belakang mereka. Sesosok hantu berpakaian putih dengan rambut putih panjang terurai menutupi wajah mendekati mereka.

Ichi: Ku..ku..KUNTILANAKKKK!!!!!!!!!! * tepar *

Renji: ................... * ga bisa ngomong trus tepar juga *

Hisui ma kru yang lagi ngantuk menyadari keanehan yang terekam di kamera.

Hisui: CUUTTT....CUUUUTTT!!!!! KALIAN NGAPAIN PADA DI SINI!!!!!!!!!

Hisui tereak-tereak sambil berlari ke lokasi uji nyali. Nongol Ukitake, Byakuya ma Ikkaku memandang ke arah Hisui.

Uki: W lagi nyariin kucingnya Kiyone. Dia ribut terus tuh! Lu lihat ada kucing silver, buntutnya tebel, suka nyengir kayak rubah, trus namanya Gin Ichimaru, kagak?

Hisui:W kagak peduli ma kucing lu! Lagian urusin tuh rambut! Potong kek, apa diikat gitu biar kagak kaya kuntilanak! Bikin korban gw tepar tau!

Uki: Ogah! W suka rambut gw! Lagian mereka ndiri ga sopan banget manggil gw kuntilanak, wong tampang cakep gini dibilang hantu!

Hisui: Lu juga, Byakkun, ngapain nangis-nangis di batu nisan!

Kuya: W inget ma mendiang istri gw trus gw ke kuburan nengokin batu nisannya Hisana. Jeruk busuk ni dengan enaknya ngelempar kapala gw pake batu sampe benjol! HUAA.......GW KANGENN BANGETTT.....HISANAAA......KENAPA LU NINGGALIN GW.......* tereak sambil nangis *

Hisui: Jah malah tambah kenceng nangisnya! Lu, Ikkaku ngapain di sini, trus tadi kok tiba-tiba ngilang gitu?

Ikka: Tadi gw dari warnet, biar cepet pulangnya gw lewat sini, eh malah kejeblos di lubang, jatoh deh gw!

Hisui: Kalian ada-ada aja. Trus gimana nasib kedua kunyuk ni?

Uki: Ya udah biarin, ntar juga bangun ndiri!

Ikka: iya nih, gw mo pulang

Hisui: Huh apa boleh buat! Kita cabut dah! Cepetan beres-beres kita dah ditagih tanyang nih!

Merekapun berlalu meninggalkan dua makhluk nista yang tepar dengan bebas di kuburan....

* * *

Hieee garing yah!

Jangan lupa riview yaaa...........


End file.
